


Job Stipulations

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Headaches & Migraines, High School, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gets told that the Constructicons want her to tutor them after school; she doesn't take this well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Stipulations

 

"You can’t be serious."

 

Miss Flamewar sighed as she leaned back in her chair.  She did not need this after such a long day.

 

"Miss Prowl, as much as I enjoy poking fun at your lackluster humor, I'm actually trying to be serious for once."

 

"Are you telling me I have to tutor the Constructicons?  And every day?"

 

What she wouldn't give for something to punch.  At this rate, she would be tempting having to punch out Prowl… but she didn't need to get into trouble for punching out a student.

 

"Look, you don't have any other tutoring jobs at the moment and it’s not like it'll be all of them every day.  They're only asking that you help them out with a different subject after school for an hour or two during the week.  Algebra, Chemistry, History 2, English 3 with some Shakespearean study, and Spanish 1.  You've already passed all those courses with flying colors, so it shouldn't be too much for you to handle."

 

Prowl couldn't believe this.  There was no way this was happening.  There was just no way this was possible.

 

"And there's no one else... no one else who can do this?"

 

"Ugh... we offered them individual tutors, but they said they wanted the best.  You're the best.  They wanted you to teach them."

 

"They asked for me by name?!"

 

"Yes, yes," Geez, Prowl got loud when she was starting to lose her cool, "And they were the ones who came up with the idea.  Since it’s a set course tutoring lesson and not an individual, it’s not against guidelines."

 

"I don't believe this," Prowl was now out of her seat and pacing, "I can't believe this is happening."

 

"Look, it's only for a few weeks.  And the most you'll get at one lesson will be two or three at the most.  And besides, if they're only doing it to hang around little old you, you can drop them for good reasons."

 

Prowl rubbed her forehead.  If she could prove that the Constructicons were only asking for her to hit on her, then she could opt out of her tutoring clause and get out of this whole arraignment with no bad marks on her resume.  Still, this seemed like a lot for that rowdy gang from the boy's school.  But if their grades improved...

 

"For Pete's sake, will you just calm down?" Miss Flamewar slumped in her seat, "Four weeks.  Twenty lessons.  If they don't improve their grades by then, you flag them.  If they do, you can say a job well done.  Or if you just want to avoid all this, you can just say you won't do it."

 

But of course Prowl wouldn't do it.  She was the proper, rule-abiding president of the girl's school council.  If word got out that she was refusing a tutor job... her reputation could not live with that.

 

"Fine... I'll do it." She accepted the inevitable, "Four weeks.  Then I get rid of them for good."

 

"Great, great," Miss Flamewar had had enough and she just wanted to get back to doing nothing, as usual.

 

It was a long day already and she didn't need any more headaches.

 

END


End file.
